


New Vid(s) - Supernatural, Broken

by luminosity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid(s) - Supernatural, Broken

Actually, there are two vids. It didn't turn out so well the last time I released two vids on the same day, but I decided to give it another try.  See if this time's better. 

I got tired of hearing myself whine about being creatively stifled, and after a pep talk from some people who didn't even realize they were giving me a pep talk,  I just grabbed it by the throat, and I've been vidding nonstop for days, and it feels so good. 

So anyway. I made this Dean vid. And then I thought... It needs something. It needs an answering call from Sam. So I made a Sam vid.  Another experiment. Another rule broken.  You know, I *love* to talk about my vids, how I make them, WHY I make them, but right now I'm so completely wired up in vid farr, I can't *eeeeven*  talk about it.  I'll have to loosen up and let y'all prime the pump.  Love 'em or hate 'em, here they are.

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download, please email me. Thank you. 

 

Thank you to my glorious beta [](http://elynross.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://elynross.livejournal.com/)**elynross**  
These are for you, [](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/)**fan_eunice**  . You know why.  :)

Feedback and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
